Louis Armstrong
' Louis Armstrong' (August 4, 1901 – July 6, 1971), nicknamed Satchmo or Pops, was an American jazz trumpeter, singer, and an influential figure in jazz music. Coming to prominence in the 1920s as an "inventive" trumpet and cornet player, Armstrong was a foundational influence in jazz, shifting the focus of the music from collective improvisation to solo performance. With his instantly recognizable gravelly voice, Armstrong was also an influential singer, demonstrating great dexterity as an improviser, bending the lyrics and melody of a song for expressive purposes. He was also skilled at scat singing (vocalizing using sounds and syllables instead of actual lyrics). Tossup Questions # This musician added the lyrics, "Oh, memory," to his version of Carmichael's song, "Stardust," and worked with pianist Earl Hines for the Weatherbird duet. He worked for Okeh Records with his Hot Seven group to produce "Potato Head Blues" and is regarded as one of the first (*) scat singers after the release of "Heebie Jeebies." In his most famous composition, he sings that he "hears babies cry" and sees "trees of green, red roses too." For ten points, identify this African American jazz musician who was nicknamed "Satchmo" and sang "What a Wonderful World." # This man produced an album of songs from George Gershwin's Porgy and Bess with Ella Fitzgerald. This man often performed with the pianist Earl Hines, such as in his version of Joe Oliver's "West End Blues." This man's bands included his Hot Seven and Hot Five, with whom he engaged in scat singing in the song "Heebie Jeebies." In one song, this man told the title figure "you're lookin' swell" and "it's so nice to have you back where you belong." This man performed that song with Barbra Streisand while in another work he sang about "trees of green, red roses too." For 10 points, name this trumpet player who performed "Hello Dolly" and "What a Wonderful World." # This musician sang duets like "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" with Ella Fitzgerald and recorded albums with his "Hot Five" and "Hot Seven" bands. He sang "It's so nice to have you back where you belong" in one song, and described "Bright blessed days" and "dark sacred nights" in another song. (*) For 10 points, what jazz trumpeter, nicknamed "Satchmo" sang "Hello, Dolly!" and "What a Wonderful World"? # One of this musician's early recordings, which is named after a slang term for marijuana popular among jazz musicians, was "Muggles." In honor of the Karnofsky family, who gave him money that allowed him to buy his first instrument, he always wore a Star of David. Ensembles led by this man include his All Stars, his Hot Seven, and his Hot Five, and he collaborated on the single "Weatherbird" with pianist Earl Hines. An apocryphal story claims that he dropped the lyric sheet while recording his version of "Heebie Jeebies," so he invented scat singing. He made the first recording of a song whose singer reflects on "the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky" and "trees of green, red roses too," "What a Wonderful World." For 10 points, name this jazz trumpeter and singer nicknamed "Satchmo." # This musician made an initially unbilled appearance in Jimmie Rodgers's "Blue Yodel #9." He recorded "Weather Bird" with Earl Hines, who also played on this man's recording of a song written by his onetime mentor Joe "King" Oliver. Many of his best-known recordings were with his Hot Five or Hot Seven, including "Heebie Jeebies," which is often credited with the popularization of scat singing, and "West End Blues." For 10 points, name this Dixieland jazz trumpeter and singer, nicknamed "Satchmo," who sang "I see trees of green, red roses too" in a gravelly voice in "What a Wonderful World."